


His empress

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sua imperatrice, pensò nuovamente Uruki, stringendola a sé: la sola e unica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His empress

**Titolo** :  His empress  
 **Personaggi** :  Takiko, Uruki  
 **Genere** :  romantico   
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** :  drabble  
 **Wordcount** : 104 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : -

 

_La sua imperatrice_ , pensò Uruki osservando la ragazza che si stagliava contro la finestra, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo plumbeo.  
Takiko si voltò, come avesse sentito il suo sguardo, e gli sorrise, allungando una mano verso di lui e subito presa dal guerriero di Genbu.  
Le dita tiepide della ragazza erano strette nelle sue, lei era al suo fianco.  
Imperatore e imperatrice.  
Guerriero e Sacerdotessa.  
Rimdo e Takiko.  
Gli rivolse un secondo sorriso, dolce e triste allo stesso tempo – un sorriso che aveva la consapevolezza della morte – e poi tornò a fissare il cielo.  
 _La sua imperatrice_ , pensò nuovamente Uruki, stringendola a sé: _la sola e unica_.


End file.
